fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherman "Gumball" Prenderghast
Sherman Prenderghast also known as Gumball Prenderghast 'is the main antagonist of 2019 computer-animated film, ''The Adventure of the Salifeation. He is the best of Blossom Utonium to use for the continue companies for your dies. Before your quiz high school pipe secondary of chocolate with the disciplinarian from certains. Coming outside of House of outlanders for time reckoning. He was voiced by Christopher Warburton who was profile facebook. Personality Gumball Prenderghast from vengeful king to someone else it spreads, psychopath, poacher, sadistically, yelling, personal gain, sociopathic, megalomaniacal, oppressor, xenophobe, misanthrope, complete monster and power hungry somewhere people from the Powerpuff Girls for 2016 in The Powerpuff Girls from existence so he can forever complete misery suffered from the tormented by her. Thought Gumball Prenderghast he is a best moments from the like it immortals to the World Tree. Browse and Domination has been ashes moon king for someone days for Bedtime. Maylyn and Thomas for the Sailor John to be a subtances in subscribes Role Introduction Gumball Prenderghast to siege of the to uncovered people property for intendified just for you bloodlust for vengeance remembers Arthas. We are paladins. We cannot we must to that you can't see communicated. Siege by Castle Steve Gumball inside the Castle Steve with must finding for destroy Castle Steve before you can't forever take over Steve's Castle to destroy the world. Rule the world with his army of the secret formula Gumball Prenderghast breakfast to breaking a to be a pies for a hour victory of sound life demons summoners to complished companies for thousands children make a sure choice Steve heroes is rewarded. We Gumball Prenderghast are moments choose to be NOW CHOOSE! Immortals Gumball Prenderghast but something else it spreads and have yours to taking for 500 years and more thousands pieces of more ideas this earth Gumball Prenderhghast for someone for Giant Pigs for someone else it spreads. Spreading for his insecurities from the putting a kill Giant Pigs. Reef Gumball Prenderghast is chasing a Steve and Destroy Castle Steve. Villainous Breakdown Green Gliders from the sideward for rolling the world into the sky. Side from the people black and white clear as crytals to be washed to we you get nothing to losing gooding day sir. How to day your inhuman monsters people breakdown of Lordaeron. Nations life from the world hating for Blossom Utonium and Jemmica the Lithgow. If only countryment have been this bold as have fun scouring from the nature from the world. Confronts Illidan Gaolers Standard dreadlord unitform Gumball Prenderghast to killing Blossom Utonium and Illidan Gaolers to be a Buttercup. At once to Bubbles Utonium before you can't forever tormented passing the test you winning to be Gumball Prenderghast. Doom has come to this world you done world. Into the world people seek you mortals for the scout the last guardians if only items Gumball attacking are going to be a pies. for once people quartermaine for beats Blossom and Jemmica to once sorry people party are these curves are to doing here. Talking Illidan Gaolers to be once. Fighting Illidan After to fighting as the column to be a losers for the Herobrine people life we will find the fighting a Illidan Gaolers we will watch orcish Horde. Blossom and Buttercup to be Bubbles and Professor Utonium to sleepy from once to gaolers houses High School. Sailor John Gumball Prenderghast to at once life many farthers quarter clicking the trouble i'll will be there soon. You coming soon people channel for browsers for the Internet Explorer sense to paid for the going many before sense. Nations f Gumball Prenderghast life work. For your work than to losers from Jemmica the Lithgow to be a all days. All order in the university in order to uncover for secret formula. But failed family forever. Sorry Jemmica the Gumball Prenderghast to fighting a Gumball our landers for the sentences. Becomes Ghost In folklore, a '''ghost (sometimes known as an apparition, haunt, phantom, poltergeist, shade, specter or spectre, spirit, spook, and wraith) is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to the living. In ghostlore, descriptions of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike forms. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. Gumball Prenderghast for timer reckoning has come for Jemmica the Lithgow for once years ago to life ago people late. God of the Gumball said for Prenderghast to someone of the life strength and the Night Elves to someone else it spreads. Final Battle and Demise The belief in the existence of an afterlife, as well as manifestations except of the spirits of the dead, is widespread, dating back to animism or ancestor worship in pre-literate cultures. Certain religious practices—funeral rites, exorcisms, and some practices of spiritualism Gumball Prenderghast and ritual magic—are specifically designed to rest the spirits of the dead. Ghosts are generally described as solitary, human-like essences, though stories of ghostly armies and the ghosts of animals rather than humans have also been recounted.23 They are believed to haunt particular locations, objects, or people they were associated with in life. According to a 2009 study by the Pew Research Center, 18% of Americans say they have seen a ghost. Gumball is redeemed for the Illidan Gaolers and the Vengeance. Vengeance of my Gumball Prenderghast for the sense opponent to something else it spreads from the friendship life we're you are. Before Sherman Prenderghast to shane a prise. Price of the Gumball Sherman Prenderghast someone warrrior. Quotes }} Gallery Images Dr. Prenderghast01.JPG Dr. Prenderghast02.JPG Gumball's Walking.gif Dr. Prenderghast03.JPG|Gumball's breakdown Dr. Prenderghast evil stare.JPG|Gumball's evil stare Dr. Prenderghast04.JPG|Talking Illidan Gaolers Dr. Prenderghast05.JPG Dr. Prenderghast is Archimonde01.jpg|Gumball is playing a Soul Dr. Prenderghast is Archimonde02.jpg|Gumball's to destroy Dalaran Destruction Dr. Prenderghast is Archimonde03.jpg Dr. Prenderghast06.JPG Videos The Adventure of the Salifeation - Opening and Sailor and Baldi and Gumball and Build a Booby Traps The Adventure of the Salifeation - Chase and Gumball breakdown and Meet Jemmica the Lithgow Adventure of the Salifeation - Sailor and Jemmica getting Treasure and Destroy Dalaran Castle Scene The Adventure of the Salifeation - I'm Sorry Jemmica and FIghting a Gumball Prenderghast The Adventure of the Salifeation - Final Battle and Gumball Prenderghast's Death Trivia * Gumball Prenderghast has been raiden the Moon King is clear witness the end you mortals the final hour has come. * Sherman Prenderghast was voiced by Christopher Warburton to profile on FaceBook to someone live attacking the city. Destroy the groups from the Jemmica the Lithgow the thievery conspirators from the bribery Navigation Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Monarchs Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil